


Three Elven princesses come together to take your seed, and secure an heir...

by ShawnaLee



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Breeding, Elves, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Impregnation, Princes & Princesses, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShawnaLee/pseuds/ShawnaLee
Summary: At the convocation of elven kingdoms, the three princesses look to their handsome ambassador for their concerns. While they argue at first over him, they wish for a special gift—each of them wish to bear his child.
Kudos: 9





	Three Elven princesses come together to take your seed, and secure an heir...

[FFF4M] [Script Offer] Three Elven princesses come together to take your seed, and secure an heir... [Elf girls] [Fsub Tsundere] [Fdom Yandere] [Mommydom] [Triple blowjob] [Push her head down] [Facefucking] [Group Sex] [ALL the mutual orgasms] [MANY Creampies] [Triple Impreg] [BREEDING] [Good boy]

\---

All characters in this script are 18+.

Summary: At the convocation of elven kingdoms, the three princesses look to their handsome ambassador for their concerns. While they argue at first over him, they wish for a special gift—each of them wish to bear his child.

\---

CHARACTERS

Ref art: https://i.imgur.com/xGEO7yq.jpg

TAMARI, PRINCESS OF LITHARIA (Art by Cnocky_draws)

Tamari is a little older than Marina, and refuses to marry anyone that’s been brought forth due to their disgusting minds. The ambassador is the only one who hasn’t made advances on her, and she’s considering trusting him. She will crumble before the strong, dominant Marina, but will placate Lidia, whom can’t resist helping her lovely Tamari.

MARINA, PRINCESS OF GONDOMA (Art by rlinarts)

Marina is a girl who knows what she wants, and will get it by any means necessary. She knows the ambassador has been after her for a long time, but has played hard to get. She’s finally through waiting, and wants his children, as the only one who has given her the thrill of the chase. She’ll step on Tamari if she can, but will bow to Lidia’s wishes out of a strange love and respect.

LIDIA, PRINCESS OF THISTLEWAY (Art by Eeddey)

Lidia is a loving, caring princess that believes there is good in everyone. She is a motherly figure, and has always dreamt of marrying a human, above all. The people of her country are brash and rough, and she loves a man who is good with his mouth. Lidia has a soft spot for the nervous Tamari, and keeps Marina’s wild behaviours in check with a soft word.

\---

Note: All sound effects are optional. Improv to your needs. :)

\---BEGINNING---

[Sfx: Outside night time ambiance, quiet door opening]

Tamari: Oh! Um, is this a bad time? 

Tamari: (Shy) Oh, no. I do not need to talk about political matters at this moment. I must admit--I am attempting to escape that silly sand-fairy for but a moment.

Tamari: A *real* fairy? Oh, please. Clearly I speak of Princess Marina. She does not leave me be in my study as I prefer. She began throwing my magical tomes all over my room! I simply had to escape, and--well, came here.

Tamari: (Scoffs) Don’t assume I’m here for any other reason. Your presence isn’t *exactly* abhorrent to me, unlike those of my land, Litharia. The Elven men are brutish, unsophisticated, and they advance without speaking a word to me. I am a *princess.* My parents speak of giving an heir, but they care not for the raw audacity of the nobles.

Tamari: (Sigh) Please, let us not speak of...heirs. I tire of it. I simply wanted to stare at the stars above, and your terrace here at Unity Peak is one of the best places to do so. 

Tamari: How would I know? Well, I do not want to sound like a deviant, but I *may* have climbed up here a time or two to have a look to the celestial beauty above.

Tamari: (Shocked, embarrassed) Look through your window? I--I would never do such a thing! Don’t accuse me that, you strange, perverted--(pause)--oh, I ah--suppose this terrace does overlook your bedroom...

Tamari: But I would never! My dress isn’t that thin, just--stop looking! The see-through material is an important part of my culture! It doesn’t matter if you can see my nipples or not...

Tamari: You may be handsome, and kind, and--respectful--I--ugh! Forget what I’ve said. I should leave, before I say something unspeakable.

[Sfx: Door slams open]

Marina: Tamari! I *knew* you were here. 

Tamari: Oh, goodness. I’m leaving.

Marina: Oooh no you don’t. You’ve been escaping me *all* night, after we haven’t seen each other for twenty fortnights! You *know* how much that frustrates me. But, you diiiid lead me to the ambassador! Oh, I missed you so much! 

[Sfx: Marina jumps and hugs him]

Tamari: Marina! That is not appropriate. Leave him be. We should not bother him. Especially when you’re wearing *that.*

Marina: What *about* my outfit? I’m wearing his favourite! Gondoman Silks barely hide my tits, and I *know* he wants me to tease him. He deserves it after how he’s teased me! He likes it, and I love this outfit! And...I missed him! 

Marina: He missed me, too. I can tell. He’s straining against his robes. I just want to shower him with kisses, and--I’ve waited so long to give him what I want...

Tamari: Give him what you want? If you speak of what I believe you are, he does not have those sorts of thoughts. You should not attempt this, it could be...complicated.

Marina: Are you kidding? We both have the *same* problem, and it involves him. Actually--fine, leave. I can see it in his eyes--he *wants* me to stay. 

Tamari: He appears confused.

Marina: He looks hard.

Tamari: *Marina!*

Marina: (To him) Look, you’ve been avoiding me for far too long, you. I know ever since you first laid eyes on me, that you fell in love with me. I have waited *forever.* Every time I’m here, you stare at my cute little body, my flowing hair, my elven ears shaped just like my people of the sands...

Tamari: But—

Marina: Leave. He likes me better. I’m loving, and sweet, and so cute, and you’re just...bland. 

[Pause]

Marina: (Angered) “Pretty?” She’s *”pretty”* now? (Clears throat, back to sweet) I’ll let you think that, but I’m definitely the one you want, right?

Marina: Ugh, what are you waiting for, tam-tam? Off you go! I’ll take care of our lovely little ambassador.

Tamari: Wh--what are you going to do?

Marina: I’m finally going to fuck him. (To him) You want that, don’t you? A cute little elf princess, all over you? (Aggressive) Say it. You’ve always wanted to fuck me.

Tamari: Marina! If Princess Lidia were here, she--

Marina: Well she isn’t here. And with his reaction, I knew it, I’m right. I’m done waiting. (To him) I’ve chased you for too long to stop now. Watching you from the hills above, looking at you while you slept, just *waiting* for you to wake up... (Aggressive) Tam-tam, get out!

Tamari: (Defeated, sad) Okay...

Marina: Finally, you’re mine! I’m so tired of all the suitors of the desert. I want you. I’ll shower you with more kisses than the grains of sand in my homeland. I’ll give you everything. My mouth, my pussy, my ass--I just--I just want you to fuck me. I want you to *breed* me. I’ve waited months just to feel it. I’ve wanted it for so long that, if you give me an heir, I’ll be yours forever. 

Marina: (Offended) N--no? Well, too bad. I’m going to get that cum whether you like it or not.

[Sfx: Marina brandishes a dagger]

[Sfx: Door opens once more]

Lidia: (Warm) Princess Tamari, why are you leaving? (Pause) Did I...interrupt something?

Marina: (Nervous) O--oh, um, no Lidia! Just having a little talk.

Lidia: (Suspicious) Princess Marina…why do you have a dagger in your hand?

Marina: Nothing! Nothing at all!

Tamari: She was threatening him!

Marina: (Angered whispering) Shut up you stupid, boring, little...

Lidia: Marina, darling, that is not appropriate. He looks frightened...please, put it away.

Marina: (Sigh) Fine...

[Sfx: strap removed, dagger dropped]

Marina: There, happy?

Tamari: She has two more.

Lidia: (Clears throat)

Marina: Ugh! You’re both ruining this! He’s clearly already hard. He likes it! I’ve waited months for this! He was going to give me a baby!

[Sfx: Marina removes the other two daggers]

Tamari: (Shy, uncomfortable) Waited months...to...mate with him?

Marina: Of course, why wouldn’t I? All the men in my kingdom are so boring. They all fawn over me, begging me for more, and it’s just so...ugh. But *this* one, oh, he plays games with me. I know how he feels, but he gets away every time. I’m not letting that happen again. (Aggressive) It just makes me so *crazy* seeing him walk around with other girls and not with me!

Lidia: Marina, please. I do believe Tamari came to visit the ambassador first, and perhaps she had her own inquiries for him. 

Marina: (Grumbling)

Tamari: But um, what are you doing here, Lidia?

Lidia: (Giggle) My dear Tamari, I must say, while I do have my own suitors in my land of Thistleway, nothing does compare to a Human touch. I wished to proposition our lovely ambassador myself. I would have waited until you were finished, but our dear Marina had other plans.

Marina: I just had plans to give him what he’s dreamt of...

Lidia: Did you even ask him?

Marina: I don’t *need* to ask him. I know exactly how he feels. He wants me. Only me.

Lidia: I do believe his fancy is also directed toward Tamari...

Tamari: I just--I didn’t want to bother him, though. I want to ask, but it’s so embarrassing...

Lidia: Tamari, dear...it’s okay. It’s understandable why you feel that way. Simply ask him, and perhaps he may yet say yes. I see how his eyes follow you at times, but he respects your position...

Marina: No fair, he wants me! I’ve been *so* nice to him for *so* long. I’m not letting you take him from me.

Lidia: Marina...

Marina: Fine! Ugh, I’ll let her ask, but I get him first if he agrees. (Quiet, grumbling) Or if he doesn’t...

[In the background, Marina grumbles a few phrases like “I better get to fuck him first,” or “I want a baby more than them.”]

Lidia: Go ahead, dear.

Tamari: Um, okay, so, ambassador, all the men in my nation are so disrespectful, as I’ve said, and you’ve always been so caring. I know I was resistant before, but it’s because I’m so afraid of…letting someone in. My family has been bothering me for an heir, and as a princess I shouldn’t be with anyone who isn’t nobility. As an ambassador to all three kingdoms, you stand as a high member of the nobility...would you...um, unite with me, instead? 

Lidia: Oh, ambassador, you couldn’t say no to such a precious princess, could you? Marina asked you as well, didn’t she? (Giggle) I’ll ask as well...oh, ambassador. A human touch is rare in these lands, and I would love to feel your hands across me, your cum inside me...I would love to be bred by such a wonderful, respectful, handsome man such as you.

Marina: I can’t wait any longer. If he says yes, I get him first. It was *my* idea.

Tamari: He hasn’t answered yet...

Lidia: (Giggle) Perhaps he’s nervous with three beautiful elven princesses asking him for an heir...

Marina: Mmm, when I hug him, I can feel his answer. (Giggle) I can feel you getting harder for me...

Lidia: There we go. Good boy. Do you see, my fellow princesses? He wishes to breed us.

Tamari: Are you sure? I shouldn’t be doing such things...

Marina: We’re the *princesses* tam-tam. We could take him if we wanted. But hearing he wants it just--(light moan)--fills me with need... Don’t worry, you. I’ll make it so I’m the *only* Elf princess you remember after this. The only sweetest, cutest one, who treats you the best.

[Sfx: Clothing being removed]

Marina: (Moan of release) Your cock is so much more amazing up close, after I’ve watched it from afar...

[Marina starts sucking his cock with sweet humming and vivacity]

Tamari: Oh, goodness. Do I--do I have to do that?

Lidia: Only if you want to, dear. He loves feeling Marina’s mouth--she’s warm and soothing like the winds of her home.

Marina: And he has the most delicious cock I’ve ever tasted...

Tamari: I want to try...

Marina: No way. It’s mine.

Lidia: Marina, don’t be rude. Perhaps Tamari could suck his balls a little while you suck his cock, and then you two can share his beautiful cock after.

Marina: Fine, get under here, tam-tam. 

Tamari: How am I supposed to suck on them?

Marina: I’ll show you. You just lick them gently, like this (a few licking sounds), and then take them into your mouth, and let them out like so...

[Marina sucks his balls for a few moments]

Marina: Now you try.

Tamari: O--okay...

[Tamari shyly licks his balls for a little while, then sucks on them between the next lines]

Marina: Good girl. Now keep doing that as I suck his cock. I’ll take him a little bit deeper because...I just can’t help but need more...

Lidia: I’ll just come up here, by your ear, as you stand, ambassador. (Giggle) I’ll hold you, feeling my tits press against your back, my hands exploring your sides, your chest, your stomach, all while the other two princesses explore your cock and balls with their warm, wet mouths...

Tamari: Wow, they taste really good...

Marina: He tastes amazing... I can’t wait until I feel him inside me... Gods, I can feel him getting harder in my throat. I need to get *all* his cum so there’s none left for you two. Shove over, tam-tam. I’ll suck his balls with you to *really* get him ready to release his load...

[They both suck his balls as Lidia speaks]

Lidia: (Whispering) And I’ll stroke you gently while they take your balls into their mouths, licking and sucking, getting all that cum ready to breed them. Is that what you like, ambassador? Do you like my slick, wet hand massaging your cock? 

Lidia: (Giggle) Good boy. It’s lovely to hear you moan for us after all this time.

Lidia: I can smell your need, ambassador. (Long, gentle sniff) My people have exceptional senses, and I know just what you need. I knew you wanted all three of us. (Giggle) I’ve always known. I’ve waited patiently as the other two built up the courage to take you for themselves. 

Lidia: Look at them, sucking, tasting, licking--(light moan)--It’s intoxicating. I may join them...

Lidia: I think we should make you a little more comfortable. Tamari, Marina, shall we retire to his chambers?

Marina: Makes no difference to me, I just want him...

Tamari: It would be nicer on his silk velvet sheets...

Lidia: Let us go, then.

[Sfx: footsteps, door opening closing, night ambiance quiets or stops, sitting on bed]

Lidia: Lie down, ambassador. Let your Elven princesses ready you for what you’ve dreamt of all this time. Let us suck your beautiful cock until you’re ready to breed us. Come, girls. Pleasure his cock with me. Let us use our tongues to satiate his needs.

Tamari: I can’t wait to pleasure him along with you, Lidia!

Marina: As long as I get to take him all the way down my throat...

[All three princesses suck his cock. This goes for about 30 seconds, a minute, or as long as you want, until...]

Tamari: May I--may I take him deeper?

Lidia: Of course, dear. Would you like that, ambassador? Would you like our little Tamari to take your cock down her throat?

Marina: I’ll kiss him everywhere while you do...get him ready for my pussy. I’m dripping all over the bed...Gods, I need all these clothes off!

[Sfx: Removing clothing]

[Tamari deepthroats him, lightly at first, but says “I can do it deeper,” and tries again, taking him more and more, as Lidia sucks his balls between lines]

Lidia: Your balls taste amazing, ambassador...

Marina: Your skin is soft, and warm, and--(Moan)--I can’t wait to feel you inside me...

Lidia: (Giggle) You’ll get your seed. Don’t worry, darling. 

Marina: I just...I need to touch myself. I’m *dying* to cum...but I want to with him inside me!

Tamari: H--hey! What’d you do that for? I wasn’t done sucking him...

[Marina shoves the others off, and lets out an intense moan as she takes him in] 

Marina: Getting--my--cock! I couldn’t wait any longer!

Lidia: Marina! You naughty girl.

[Lidia spanks Marina, and she lets out a pleasureful squeal in response]

Marina: L--Lidia! Fuck, that--felt--good! Not as good as this cock, though...

Tamari: I want more...

Lidia: Come here, Tamari. Our lovely ambassador looks thirsty. Undress, dear. Maybe he could pleasure you, if you just climb over here onto his face. I’ll assist you.

[Sfx: Clothing being removed, Tamari grunting from mounting him]

[Tamari moans throughout the next lines from riding his face]

Tamari: Oh! A--ambassador, your tongue!

Marina: Don’t distract him! I need him to stay as hard as possible! Don’t lick her, stop, *stop!* Fuck me, not her!

Lidia: Darling, you still have his cock...

Marina: But I need to cum! If I cum when he fills me, I’ll *definitely* get pregnant!

[Marina starts working toward an orgasm]

Lidia: Don’t worry, my lovely Marina. I’ll help you.

Marina: Holy--fuck! Lidia, your fingers--my clit is so sensitive! I can’t help but ride him harder! *Harder!* Don’t stop Lidia, don’t you--stop! Fuck me. Fuck me, Fuck me! Give me that cock! 

Marina: Hands down on the bed. I’m going to *fuck* you and show you how amazing I can be. How much you’ve been missing. I’m going to get your seed if it’s--the last--thing--I--do!

[Marina’s moans grow in intensity as she gets closer to orgasm]

Marina: That’s enough for you!

Tamari: Hey! I was riding his face!

Marina: Well, his lips are mine now! 

[Marina Kisses him between words and lines, while moaning into his mouth]

Tamari: I still want to kiss him...(Whispering in his ear) I can't wait to have you. (Kiss) Save cum for me. (Kiss) I really wanted this. (Kiss) I want to feel you. (Kiss) Watching her ride you is making me so wet...

Marina: Give it to me! Give me your cum. I want it. I want it so bad! I need to feel you fill my womb. I’ve dreamt of you breeding me night after night, giving me a baby. I *need* an heir! 

[Lidia spanks Marina, who lets out a pleasurable squeal]

Lidia: I’ll help you, dear Tamari.

Tamari: But I was--Ah! Your fingers feel so good, Lidia...

[Tamari moans from Lidia’s fingers]

Marina: Don’t look at them. Look at me. Tell me you want to give me a child. Tell me you want to be a father!

[Marina is at the edge]

Lidia: Cum for me, my darling Marina...

[Lidia spanks her again, Marina yelps]

Marina: I’m so close! Fuck, are you close? I need to cum when you do. I need it. Feel our mouths, my pussy, squeezing your cock, massaging out every single drop! I'll have your child and you'll be a part of me forever. I'll always have a piece of you.

Marina: Now give me your seed. Breed me. Give me a baby! Fill my fertile--pussy--with--your--cum!

[Marina lets out an intense moan as she orgasms. She slowly comes back from the edge, giggling and letting out breaths of release as she finally has what she wanted]

Marina: I need to...lie down. I need to keep your cum inside me...(Giggle) I can feel it, moving deeper, giving me what I’ve always wanted...

Tamari: He’s getting soft! Lidia, what do I do?

Lidia: (Giggle) Don’t worry dear. Come down here, and suck our lovely ambassador’s cock once more. Elven throats have a magical sense to them, far more intense than the ones he is used to. He’ll get hard again in no time. 

Tamari: Okay. I’ll try my best.

Marina: I think I might just...touch myself a little...while I rest.

[Tamari sucks his cock gently for a time, letting out cute moans as she goes, and sucks throughout the next lines while Marina moans from pleasuring herself. This goes on for as long as you like, until...]

Lidia: (Whispering to him) How does her mouth feel, ambassador? Do you like the feeling of her warm little tongue massaging your shaft? I could tell you wanted to take control when our darling Marina rode you…

Lidia: Don’t worry. I know you want to. Tamari wants you to take control. I know it. (To her) Tamari, dear, would you like him to guide you? 

Tamari: G--guide me?

Lidia: Feel him grasp your head gently--that’s it--and guide his cock into your throat.

[He fucks Tamari’s face gently at first, then stops to let her catch her breath]

Tamari: (Catching breath) Oh, I loved it...please, please keep going. It felt so nice, feeling the need to fuck me, it--I want more. More, please! Please, fuck my face. Don’t stop, just--

[Her words are cut off by the sounds of facefucking. Lidia kisses him and along his neck and chest while we only hear Tamari, alongside Marina who continues to lightly moan from touching herself]

Marina: Fuck, I love watching you dominate her. It’s really, really hot--okay, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad sharing you with her...*maybe*...

Lidia: I can see her need. She wants more. It’s not enough, yet. Hold her down. Take her head--like that--and force her head down on your cock. Don’t let her back up. I’ll help you. I’ll just hold her hair, and hold her so deep, that her tongue can lick your lovely balls...

[Tamari lightly moans as she can’t breathe, held down on his cock for as long as you want. After, she comes up from his cock, and catches her breath]

Lidia: (Giggle) Good girl, Tamari...

Tamari: Is it my turn to be bred now?

Marina: (Chuckle) If I left cum in there, sure...

Lidia: Yes, dear. Come lie here and let him climb on top.

[Sfx: Sheet sounds]

Tamari: Oh my, you’re so strong. You’re so much bigger than me, but I feel...safe. Respected. I got so wet while you fucked my face, I just--I need it. I need your cock--yes! Pin my wrists behind my head. I want to feel your cock--inside--me!

[Tamari lets out an intense moan as he thrusts inside her, moans as others speak, and begins working toward an orgasm]

Marina: I want his cock again...

Lidia: Don’t worry, my darling. I’ll take care of you.

Marina: Oh--oh *fuck!* Lidia, how did you get so good at--this!

Lidia: Have you forgotten the traditions of Thistleway, dear? We’re all trained in pleasuring all members of society...

Marina: I might cum...again...

Lidia: (Giggle) Good girl. I’ll make sure of it. 

[Marina moans, and Lidia lets out giggles of satisfaction in the background while Tamari speaks and moans]

Tamari: Oh goodness, ambassador, your cock feels amazing! I never thought a cock could feel this good! It hurts, but just so good. It feels like you’re stretching my pussy...

Tamari: No! Don’t stop. Keep going. I’ve been so resistant, but I want this. I want you to fuck me. I’ve wanted this, but couldn’t admit it...

Tamari: I want more! I need more of your cock. (Light moan) Does my pussy feel good? It feels so tight, like you really have to push and work your cock inside me to get all the way in. But it’s getting a bit easier each time you fill me...but please, don’t go so slow. (Shy, embarrassed) I want you to fuck me harder...

[He thrusts faster, causing Tamari to moan louder and have more difficulty getting her words out. She gets closer to an orgasm]

Tamari: Am I better than Marina? (Giggle) Your face tells me I am. It looks like you can barely hold back! I really, *really* want your cum. I’ve wanted you to give me a baby, and fill my womb with your seed, all this time...

Marina: She is *not* better than me. Let me back in there...

[Lidia spanks Marina, and she squeals]

Lidia: Naughty girl. Stay here and cum for me.

[Marina gets closer to an orgasm]

Tamari: I love feeling you pin me down. Kiss me! Please! I need to feel you. (Kiss) Feel your lips. (Kiss) Feel you moan into my mouth as I get closer and closer to cumming...

Tamari: Are you close? I’m shivering, and I just--can’t stop it! I’ve never felt something *this* intense before!

[Tamari is at the edge, as in Marina]

Tamari: Please cum inside me! It feels so freeing to say that, finally. Give me your load, I want it so, so badly! I want to feel you fill me. I want to feel you coat my womb in your warmth. I want you to give me a child! An heir! I want to be--pregnant--so much! I want to feel your essence grow inside me! Please cum! Please! Cum for me, cum for me, I’m--I’m gonna--I’m--cumming!

[Tamari has an intense, breathless orgasm, and Marina orgasms in the background. Lidia lets out satisfied giggles and ‘good girls’ while the others recover. As Tamari comes back from the edge, she says...]

Tamari: (Catching breath) Oh goodness, ambassador, you’re filling me so much! (Moan of release) You filled me all the way up...

Marina: He still had that much cum?

Lidia: Oh, dear, humans are sensitive to the magic of elven throats. They get so much more cum when we suck on their cocks, and their balls yearn for our tongues...

Tamari: Does he still have enough for you?

Lidia: Oh, my, yes--the one thing that truly enhances a human’s load is the tits of elven royalty deep within the forests of Thistleway...

Marina: But--but I want more cum!

Lidia: Then taste our lovely Tamari--but careful, let her cum settle. Simply taste her sweet pussy lips.

Marina: I wanted to taste her anyways. I’ve heard the pussies of Litharian royalty are divine...

Tamari: Ah! Marina, careful! Don’t take my cum, it’s mine!

Marina: Stop worrying. I’m just tasting your lips...your clit... (Giggle)

Tamari: (Gasping moan) No fair! I want to lick you too!

Marina: Then come over here and give me that mouth!

[Tamari moans in the background as Marina pleasures her, and vice versa, during the next while]

Lidia: Don’t worry, my handsome ambassador. Lie here, and I’ll take care of everything. Let me take these vestments off so you can view my beautiful form, full and ready for you.

[Sfx: Clothing being removed]

Lidia: Let me take your cock and place it between my warm, soft tits...

Lidia: Oh! You’re responding *so* well to them. (Giggle) Do they feel nice? All forms of Elves and Humans have melted from the raw pleasure they provide, feeling them stroke up and down their cocks. Watching your eyes roll back, I can tell you feel the same. 

Lidia: I’ll just let you fuck my tits for a little while, my good boy. Just until you’re ready for me to ride you. A human’s seed is far more potent, and wonderful. I could not bare another moment without feeling yours. With my tits, you’ll give me the most cum you’ve ever released. 

Lidia: Just relax, and feel my tits glide up and down your cock, still wet with the juices of my fellow princesses. Feel their warm, elegant pussies through me. Feel it all--and get hard for us once more. Hard for me. 

Lidia: (Sultry giggle) Good boy. You’re ready for me, aren’t you? Do you want to feel my warm, dripping, elven pussy?

Lidia: That’s what I thought. After being so good for my lovely fellow princesses, you deserve one more world-shattering orgasm--and there is no better one, than one to breed a forest Elf like me. Let me take you in.

[Lidia lets out a passionate moan as she takes him in and begins to ride him]

Tamari: Oh wow, she already got him hard...

Marina: Don’t stop licking! 

Tamari: Oh, sorry...

[Lidia works toward an orgasm, Marina and Tamari get close to orgasm]

Lidia: Don’t worry about them, anymore. You pleased them. You bred them. Now, breed me.

Lidia: Your cock is amazing. I just want to *squeeze* it with my pussy until you have nothing left for days. I want every. Drop. Of Cum. Can you do that for me? (Giggle) (Whispering) Can you be a good boy for me, and give me your warm, delicious load?

Lidia: (Sultry giggle) That’s a good boy. That look of need. It’s absolutely wonderful. Breeding three beautiful elven princesses truly was your dream, wasn’t it? Oh, yes...and I know we’ll bear children of legends for you. Our royal blood, your incredible seed--simply perfect. 

[Lidia gets closer to an orgasm, Marina and Tamari are at the edge]

Lidia: Want me to ride you a bit harder? (Giggle) Just ask nicely. Ask me--nicely--yes! Good. Good boy. I’ll fuck you as hard as you need to get that amazing load I know you’ve saved for me. 

Lidia: I can feel what your heart desires. It desires us all. All of our wombs. Oh, good boy, give it to us all...

[Marina and Tamari both orgasm. Say what comes naturally. Soon after, they say...]

Marina: Give me that mouth. I want to kiss him, and nibble at his neck...

Tamari: Can I play with your tits, Lidia? I love how they feel...

Lidia: Ah!--oh, my darling, you know me too well. Yes, feel my tits, suck on my nipples just like that...If you keep that up--along with the feeling of his cock--I might cum!

[Marina and Tamari both kiss and nibble at his neck and Lidia’s tits, respectively, while Lidia moans from riding him. This goes on for as long as you want. Improv lines and sounds as you see fit, until...]

[Lidia is at the edge]

Lidia: Good girl. Suck on my tits while I fuck the cum out of him. Come on, my good boy. Breed me. Breed your final princess. Cum inside me and give me the heir I want. That I need. Fill my womb, make my tits swell with milk for the child you give me! 

Marina: Breed her, Breed your princess, so you can come back to breed me...

Tamari: I want to watch him breed you, Lidia. Please, ambassador, breed her! Give her a baby, give us all an heir on the same night...

Lidia: That’s it. Cum. Release it all. Cum so hard you’ll never forget the feeling of my essence! Pump your load into my fertile pussy! Fill--my--womb! Good boy, good--boy!

[Lidia orgasms as he cums inside her. Say what comes naturally. Marina continues kissing him, and Tamari basks in the afterglow]

Marina: You taste so sweet...I never want this to end...

Lidia: (Catching breath) You were amazing, my good boy. You’re still cumming...(Giggle) Just like I said you would. (Moan of relief) I’m filled to the brim.

[Sfx: Sheet sounds]

Lidia: Let me just lie here, and massage his load into me...

Tamari: I’ll clean his *amazing* cock...

Marina: It’s my cock! Let me help!

[Tamari and Marina lick his cock for a time, enjoying the taste of his cum]

Marina: His cum tastes *incredible.* Kiss me, Tam...

[Marina and Tamari kiss for a few moments, enjoying the taste]

Tamari: I’ve never tasted something this delicious before...

Lidia: (Giggle) Just wait, girls. We’ll make sure you get more cum to taste...

Tamari: But what about when we go back home?

Marina: He’s coming home with me.

Lidia: Marina, you can’t take him all for yourself...

Marina: Well, do you have a better idea?

Lidia: Well, we may only marry nobility, and from our nations...but he is from all three, as the ambassador. 

Tamari: What does that mean?

Lidia: (Giggle) I can see he knows what that means. Do you like that idea, ambassador?

Marina: He--he can marry all of us?

Tamari: Ooh! That would be fun!

Lidia: Indeed, girls. We can all have him for ourselves, and he could breed us to our heart’s content...

Tamari: I want to be bred again...

Marina: You have to wait for that.

Tamari: But I want to make sure I’m pregnant! I need to fuck him!

Lidia: (Giggle) Well, my lovely princesses, let’s make sure we’re thoroughly bred, shall we?

Lidia: Let’s make sure he has more cum for us. I’ll whisper sweet nothings into his ears, and (kiss) kiss his neck...

Tamari: I’ll gently lick, and suck on his balls...

Marina: And I’ll lick, massage, and suck his incredible, delicious cock.

Lidia: Cum inside us.

Tamari: Fill us!

Marina: Breed us.

All: (Giggling)

\---END---

(© Shawna Lee Erotica, 2020)


End file.
